Chocolate Confessions
by umbreonblue
Summary: It's Valentines Day. Hoshitani and Nayuki have given out cookies, chocolate, and origami roses in celebration. The only one Hoshitani wants to give chocolate to is Otori, and the only one Nayuki wants to give chocolate to is Kuga.


On Valentines Day, Hoshitani and Nayuki are giving out cookies, chocolate, and origami roses to their friends. They gave cookies to their team mates, and Team Hiragi as well as one rose each.

However, Hoshitani only had one special chocolate star to give to his special someone. He made it (with Nayuki's help). It was in a pretty red box, tied with a white ribbon along with an origami rose. Attached to the rose was a note confessing his feelings. Nayuki already gave his special chocolate to Kuga, while blushing, and is currently waiting for a reply.

Getting up some courage, Hoshitani gave his chocolate and rose to Otori, and ran away, blushing slightly. Raising an eyebrow, Otori put the rose aside, undid the ribbon, and opened up the box. There was a chocolate star inside. Breaking off a piece, he tried it. It was delicious. The right amount of sweet and bitter. Then, he noticed the note attached to the rose. It says:

 **Senpai...I know. Even if you never told me, I forgive you...because I love you. I've been in love with you for awhile now. With you as both the aspiring high schooler and as yourself. Even if you don't return my feelings, it's fine. I'm fine. I'll still continue on the path I chose, no matter what. Just being with you is enough. I hope this won't change anything between us.**

 **\- Hoshitani Yuta ***

 **P. S. Meet me on the Outdoor Stage. I'd like to hear your reply in person.**

Otori's eyes widened in shock for a few minutes. Blinking, he contemplated on what to do, then decided to follow his heart for once. His eyes narrowed, determined. He knew what he had to do. _'No more running away.'_

Hoshitani was sitting on the Outdoor Stage when Otori showed up. "Hey boy," Otori says, standing behind Hoshitani. Getting up and turning around, he looks at Otori with hopefulness in his eyes, "Otori-senpai..."

Smiling sadly, Otori says, "Hoshitani...do you really forgive me?" Hoshitani replies, "Yeah. Do you..." He's interrupted by Otori approaching him, getting very close. _'Too close!'_ Hoshitani blinks at him, tilting his head in confusion, slightly flushed. Otori leans down and kisses him on the lips, Hoshitani's eyes widening in shock. Pulling away smiling, Otori asks, "Does that answer your question?"

Blinking, Hoshitani becomes even more flushed, "Y-yeah. Does this mean that you...love me?" Chuckling, Otori replies, "Hai. I love you." Hoshitani then glomps him, kissing him on the cheek. "I love you too." They both smile at each other for what seemed like forever, Hoshitani wrapped in Otori's arms.

Eventually, they had to get back, so they detangled from each other, and walked back to the dorms, hand-in-hand, only separating when they entered. They both promised to meet up later.

Checking his phone, Hoshitani got a text from Nayuki saying that he and Kuga are now together. Smiling, Hoshitani texts backs with the news that he and Otori are now together too. When Hoshitani got back to his room, he was greeted by Nayuki. They both congratulated each other, and celebrated with tea.

When Tengenji and Tsukigami found out, they congratulated them too as well as Team Hiragi. The news then spread to Hiragi and the Kao Council. They were shocked at first, but were happy for them. Tsukigami texted his brother about this too. Haruto was only happy for them as well.

Now, both couples were looking forward to a very romantic White Day.

Omake:

Otori just had to quell his curiosity. "How did you figure it out anyway?" Hoshitani answers, "I may have forgotten your face from back then, but I did see a vision of black feathers when you danced. When I saw those feathers again dancing with you, I immediately realized that you were the one I was looking for the whole time, Otori-senpai."

Otori just blinked, "Is that so? Well, can you at least drop the formalities when we're alone?" It was Hoshitani's turn to blink, "OK. Then, please call me Yuta." Otori smiles as he says, "Then, call me Itsuki, Yuta." Yuta blushes and stutters, "I-Itsuki..." Itsuki kisses his forehead, "So cute," Yuta blushing even brighter.

Omake #2:

"Come here, Toru." Toru approaches his boyfriend, and gets pulled into his lap. "S-Shuu..." Toru says blushing. Shuu kisses his cheek, "Cute," Toru blushing even brighter.


End file.
